Blood Partners
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko and Yata, partners in HOMRA, connected by a strong bond, the two together are unbeatable. There legend was known to many but like always, Kuroko being Yata's partner was a mystery until he decided to come out with it. Seirin isn't so happy about this, including Akashi. Kuroko refuses to leave HOMRA, and with Kuroko being the new Red King, leaving isn't really an option.


**Chapter 1:**

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ a shriek sounded throughout the whole Seirin campus, the source was unsurprisingly from the gym used by the boys basketball team.

"Sorry coach, but it's very important, you know I wouldn't have missed otherwise." Kuroko said, in a low bow, Riko looked like she passed away from shock.

"What's wrong Riko?" Hyuuga asked, coming out of the changing room with the others following soon after.

Kagami was the first to choke at the sight of the casual-yet-not-like-Kuroko clothes Kuroko had on. He wore black shorts that touched his knees with little blue-to-red strings at the side making a loop. He wore sneakers with red highlights. He wore a white shirt with a practically glowing a bright blue thin hoodie with short sleeves to match. Black leather, fingerless gloves comfortably was worn snug on his hands. He had a pitch black beanie with red and blue highlights going around the bottom part making a rather odd pattern.

"K-Kuroko?!" Hyuuga exclaimed, as if not being able to believe what was totally right in front of him.

"Well," Izuki drawled with a slight nosebleed while he held up his phone and snapped a picture of Kuroko, "Isn't he _**smashing**_?"

Koganei went swirly-eyed.

"Ah, I'm sorry everyone but I will be gone from practice for today and possibly the days after that." Kuroko said with a low bow.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ the rest of the team shrieked.

"Wait, Kuroko, you DO know that the match for Touou Academy is TODAY right?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Yes, but I believe in all of you, we've gotten stronger and if we all believe what we wish to come true will happen, and with that, I have faith in everyone to win against Touou Academy even without my help because that's how strong you are." Kuroko said with the biggest smile they've ever seen on his face.

' _Kuroko…'_ they all thought with blushes but were futilely trying to cover it with their hand.

"Well then, I'll be off, good luck everyone." Kuroko said with another bow before exiting the gym, the other members still petrified from Kuroko's smile until he was gone.

Kuroko jumped up onto the roof of the gym the moment he went out and looked in amusement as the rest of his team swarmed out after they came out of his smile affect, he would miss them but he had another team to get to.

Activating his sneakers with ease, they glowed bright red as he jumped off the roof and to a new destination while scrolling through his phone.

' _Hey, I'm gonna b over now'_ Kuroko texted with a small smile, he was going to see him again, it's been a while after all.

' **Hurry ur butt up, the meeting is soon'** Kuroko chuckled.

' _Miss ya :)'_

' **Che'**

' _U dun miss me?'_

'…'

' _;n; '_

' **FINE! I miss ya, now dun cry! I can feel it over 'ere!'**

' _^v^ '_

' ***tick mark* '**

' **U 'ere yet?'**

Kuroko landed behind someone in a group with a smirk before jumping on the person in front of him simultaneously yelling, "BOO!"

The two would've fell forward if Kuroko had stretched his legs forward and activate his sneakers to keep them fairly balanced.

"Saki-kun!" Kuroko sung slightly, already feeling the bond tighten once again since the long distance apart made it slack, Kuroko snuggled into his nape and breathed in his scent, the one he's been missing for so long.

Misaki Yata turned his head to look at him through the corner of his eye with a short laugh and ruffled Kuroko's hair. Kuroko had wormed his way into his heart despite being a newcomer, he didn't even get mad at Kuroko using his first name either, besides, they are both short.

"Tet-kun, how's it been." Yata asked.

"Fun and boring." Kuroko said sniffing Yata making Yata pull his head back.

"Stop."

"No."

Yata sighed and just let Kuroko did what he want, the rest of HOMRA did catcalls and whistles, totally ignoring SCEPTER 4 who made small retching sounds.

"You know, my parents came by." Kuroko whispered and Yata stiffened.

"I'll come over." Yata whispered back, the Kuroko's didn't have a healthy relationship so Yata made sure that he was always there for Kuroko, Misaki let a smile appear as he felt Kuroko's own small smile form by his neck.

"Ok, as cute as this little scene is, do you mind detaching from each other; it looks like your melting into him Kuroko." Mikoto butted in, looking slightly disturbed.

Kuroko laughed and jumped off of Yata, standing only an inch taller than the boy making Yata swear mentally that he'll grow taller than Kuroko one day making Kuroko laugh again, completely hearing that thought.

"Shaddup!" Yata growled and Kuroko just hummed.

"He's coming." Mikoto said and as soon as he said that the Blue King dropped down from the sky.

"Show off." Yata mumbled.

"And you aren't?" Kuroko mocked.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Yata growled.

"True." Kuroko agreed.

"Shall we?" Mikoto stated loudly and the two tuned back in to the conversation, it was about to begin.

The Blue King, whose real name Kuroko has yet to bother to learn yet, smirked, "Battle Start."


End file.
